


Bite of the Braided One

by Stariceling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lemon, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. For anyone who likes vampires and Duo/Wufei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite of the Braided One

**Author's Note:**

> No plot other than vampire hunter Wufei getting it on with Duo. Written for my friend Pyke, who loves vampires and is always saying 'Bite Me.'

Wufei looked up at the dilapidated mansion looming before him. He found it hard to believe that anyone could be living here, even an undead creature. He shivered as the icy drizzle that had started a few minutes before began to drip down the back of his neck and into his shirt. He might as well get it over with.

The huge rotting door swung open on silent hinges at his lightest touch, displaying a dark and dust covered entry hall. He peered cautiously inside, his hand straying to draw his sword. He wouldn’t like to be caught unawares by the type of creature that they had told him inhabited this place.

Curving up and away to his left was a wide staircase, leading to the second floor, which was almost entirely lost in darkness. The door on the other side of the room from him was hanging from its one remaining hinge. The furniture looked as though most of it had been torn apart by a large animal and lay in splintered pieces on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Wufei started suddenly at the voice above him.

Wufei stared at the top of the stairs. He had not even noticed the boy standing there until he spoke. He was dressed completely in a kind of tight, black clothing that Wufei had never seen before. It seemed to cling to his body, showing off his slight frame to its best advantage. His long hair was pulled back into a thick braid that reached down to his ass. His face was illuminated eerily by the flickering light of the lantern he was holding.

In silent surprise Wufei watched the boy descend the stairs, his footsteps silent on the dust covered stairs. His braid twitched with each step.

“Well? What do you think you’re doing? Breaking into other peoples houses at this time of night? You could at least close the door behind you.”

Wufei gave the door a push, letting it swing closed behind him. By this time the boy had reached him, and now proceeded to glare at him.

“The hell are you doing here anyway?”

Wufei refused to be intimidated by the angry teen in front of him, “I was sent to destroy the vampire that lurks these halls.”

The long haired boy’s eyes went wide, “vampire? What vampire!? I’ve been living here for three years! When where they planing to tell me about this!?”

Wufei blinked, startled by the outburst. The teen seemed harmless enough, and besides, he was wearing a cross. That was a sure sign that he couldn’t be a vampire.

“You haven’t seen a vampire?” The boy shook his head tearfully.

Wufei sighed and sheathed his sword, it didn’t look like he was going to find anything here after all.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you. I must be going now,” he was surprised for the second time that night by the boy’s hand on his shoulder.

“You’re not going out in that?” He indicated the weather outside. Wufei nodded. “I can put you up for the night. I’m Duo by the way,” Duo seized his hand and shook it energetically.

“I . . .” Wufei was not quite sure how to respond to Duo’s offer. “Thanks. They call me Wufei.”

Duo beamed at him. “Glad to take you in. Your room is right this way.”

Seizing him by the arm, Duo proceeded to drag him up the stairs. They creaked and groaned under their combined wight, and Wufei was half afraid that they would cave in altogether. If he had been more observant, he would have seen that they only left one set of footprints in the dust.  


* * *

“Here we go. This is my room,” Duo gestured to the large bed and relatively intact set of chairs and table that adorned the room with a sweep of his arm. “I’d put you in the guest room, but there’s something living in the mattress. It’s gotten a bit wiggly”

Wufei was glad that this room seemed to be a bit better cared for then the downstairs, even if he couldn’t help being nervous about Duo’s announcement of this being his room.

“I don’t want to put you out of a bed,” Wufei was not about to embarrass himself by getting into bed with a complete, male, stranger.

Duo gave him a little push, making him fall face-first across the bed. “Don’t worry about it, cutie, you’re not making me sad by being here.” He bent over Wufei, giving him a soft kiss on the temple, “goodnight.”

Wufei twisted to watch Duo leave the room. The twitching motion of his braid made it look as if his hair had a life of its own. He pressed one hand to his temple in mild surprise.

It couldn’t be anything he told himself, Duo was just weird, that was all. How else could you explain him coming to live in a place like this at all. Completely unconvinced, Wufei drifted into an uneasy sleep.  


* * *

It couldn’t have been much later when Wufei woke to someone touching his face.

He stared up into Duo’s face in shock. Somehow feeling frozen in place as Duo moved closer, whispering to him in a low voice, “I was wrong to call you cutie earlier.” Duo tightened his hold on Wufei’s hair, making him suddenly realize what sharp fingernails Duo had. “I meant to say sexy.”

Wufei tried unsuccessfully to twist out of Duo’s grip, “Just what do you think you’re doing? Get off me!”

Duo ignored his angry thrashing. “I like you.” He leaned so close as to touch noses with Wufei. “In fact, I wouldn’t mind keeping you,” he said, suddenly pressing his mouth over Wufei’s, ignoring the angry noises Wufei was making into his mouth.

Lifting Wufei’s chin slightly, Duo whispered into the side of Wufei’s neck, “you asked me before if I’d seen the vampire didn’t you? Let me elaborate now. I haven’t seen the vampire. I am the vampire.” He pressed a second kiss into the side of Wufei’s neck.

Wufei suddenly went very still, “You can’t be. You couldn’t be a vampire and still wear . . .”

“My cross? Poor thing, you don’t know much about us do you?” Duo pulled away from his neck, letting Wufei settle into a less painful position before continuing, “I’m not from the ordinary, easy-kill vampire circles you’ve dealt with before. I’m from the Maxwell order, and we have always enjoyed an immunity to the powers of religious artifacts that terrify normal vampires so much. You would too . . .”

Wufei tensed, he didn’t like what Duo seemed to be referring to. He tried to ease farther away from Duo on the bed. To his surprise, Duo suddenly released him, letting him scoot backwards to the other side of the bed.

“You don’t have to be afraid, you know. I won’t bite you.” Wufei raised one skeptical eyebrow at Duo’s statement. “I promise I won’t. It would be a shame to kill you, and I can’t accomplish anything else without your consent.”

“You mean make me into a vampire? Like you? Feed on the living and destroy them to satisfy your own dark urges? I don’t think so.”

Duo surged forward, pushing him off of the bed and pining him to the floor. His eyes were suddenly glowing with an angry, unearthly light.

“On the other hand, maybe I should just kill you. You’re as foolish as the cowards who sent you. And I can feed without killing, for your information. That is, if there is a life worth preserving.”

Wufei gasped as he felt Duo’s fangs press against his neck. He lay paralyzed, waiting for them to pierce his skin. It felt like time had stopped for them, until he felt Duo shift position, closing his mouth and pressing his soft, warm lips to the spot instead.

Wufei felt his panic ebbing a bit for the first time since he had awoken with Duo bending over him. As soon as he trusted himself to speak he whispered, “Duo?”

Duo stirred, sitting up slowly, “I can’t do it,” Wufei reached up to touch the side of Duo’s face as he continued, “It gets so boring sometimes, hunting those cowardly sheep with their ridicules superstitions, being hunted by them with their torches and stakes. You know, I’ve lived alone here for almost 300 years.”

Rubbing Duo’s back in an attempt to comfort him Wufei asked, “But you said you were part of the Maxwell order. Aren’t there others of you?”

“I’m the last of the Maxwell order, and don’t bother asking about other types of vampires. Trying to meet them is no more interesting then talking to your prey.”

Wufei felt his heart jolt unpleasantly. He wouldn’t have chosen to start sympathizing with the very creature he had come to slay, but he couldn’t help it. He sat up and kissed Duo’s forehead, a bit unsure of how the braided vampire would react.

Duo looked up at him and smiled happily. Catching Wufei’s face he guided them together for a slow, hot kiss. Wufei pulled away, slightly breathless, watching Duo, who smirked happily at him.

“Now I know I was right. I really would like to keep you.” Before Wufei could ask what he meant by that Duo grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled, making Wufei land sprawled on top of his chest.

Wufei’s cheeks burned at the feel of Duo’s lithe body under his own. Duo gave him a coy, slightly impish smile. “You’re cute when you blush.”

For a moment, Wufei considered just getting as far away from this situation as he possibly could, but it didn’t seem right to waste such a chance. He kissed Duo again, slowly deepening the kiss until Duo’s mouth fell open in a silent offer.

Wufei let his tongue slowly penetrate the mouth of the boy beneath him, exploring for the places that would get the most favorable reaction. Duo responded by arching his back against Wufei with a muffled moan of pleasure.

Duo pressed his tongue against Wufei’s lips as they reluctantly parted for air, making the darker haired boy smile. “So eager,” he whispered, “I’m not done with you yet.” Wufei was a bit shocked at himself, that was not the kind of thing he normally said.

Duo dragged him down again, “Why shouldn’t I be, do you know how long it’s been since I got any? I told you I was lonely.” Duo allowed him a moment to blush before he flipped them over, pinning him to the floor. “Clear your schedule for tonight, sexy, cause I’m not letting you go any time soon.”

Wufei opened his mouth to say something, but Duo merely took this as an invitation to slide his tongue into it. Wufei slid his hands over Duo’s back, pulling him down against himself. His fingers found the tie for Duo’s braid and yanked it out, unwinding his long hair from its braid.

Duo began to cover Wufei’s face and neck with soft kisses, lifting himself up just enough to work his hands under Wufei’s shirt and across his stomach.

With one arm Wufei caught Duo around the waist, his fingers just slipping into the waistline of his pants. He used his other hand to grab Duo’s hair at the base of his neck, holding him still while he bit lightly at his neck.

Feeling Wufei working his fingers slowly into his pants to caress him, Duo grinned evilly. “You naughty person. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Wufei went still for a moment. “Duo, don’t you think we should move this to the bed?”

Duo sat up, straddling Wufei’s hips. “Really? You mean it?” Wufei hesitated, then nodded. He wondered what he was getting himself into. He wished he could be more upset about being turned on by something that wasn’t even human.

“All right! Stay right there, and close your eyes. I want to surprise you.” Wufei complied, feeling Duo get off of him with slight regret at the loss of the warm weight.

He could hear Duo getting undressed right in front of him and couldn’t help wanting to see. He wanted to see Duo pulling away the black cloth, exposing the skin it clung so tightly to. His mouth went dry as he heard Duo moving toward him again.

“No peeking now,” Duo tapped him on the nose, then Wufei felt something soft land on his head. It was probably Duo’s shirt.

Wufei listened hard for some other sound from Duo, but all he heard was a soft creek that could have come from the bed. His heart jumped.

After what seemed like an eternity, Duo’s voice broke the silence, “I’m ready.”

Wufei reached up to pull the garment off of his face. His breath caught at the sight that met his newly open eyes.

Duo had lit a few candles around the bed. Their light cast a warm glow on his bare skin. He was stretched out on top of the jumbled covers, completely naked. His long hair was fanned out around him. As Wufei stared, he lifted one hand and made a beckoning gesture with his middle finger.

“Come on, sexy, don’t leave me hanging,” Duo stretched like a cat, rolling over so Wufei could see his backside.

Pulling off his own clothes as he went, Wufei stumbled to the bed. He suddenly realized that he had no idea what to do now. He had never come even this far with anyone before. Then again, he had never met anyone like Duo before.

Sitting sideways on the bed, Wufei kicked his pants the rest of the way off. He wrapped one arm around the small of Duo’s back, pulling him close again. His heart was beating fast as Duo ran his hands slowly over his chest. Trying to ease his own nervousness, he kissed Duo again. He savored the feel of Duo’s mouth opening under his own. He delighted in the sweet taste and sensation of Duo’s tongue sliding against his own.

Wufei settled his hands on Duo’s hips, fumbling as he moved his touch over Duo’s firm ass. Panting, he pulled back from the kiss, completely unsure of what to do next. Duo looked at him in puzzlement, tracing a circle on his chest with one finger.

“You okay?”

Wufei didn’t know what to say, it wasn’t like he had any problem with Duo. He just wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do to him. He blushed at the thought.

Duo smiled at him, not unkindly. “First time?” Wufei’s face flamed. Kissing him on either cheek, Duo murmured, “don’t worry about it, sexy.” his hand slid down across Wufei’s stomach, it lingered, just below his waist, his touch teasingly soft. “I’ll make sure you feel good.”

After a second’s hesitation, Wufei let Duo lay him down on the bed. He watched as Duo knelt over him, then slowly ran his hands down his chest again. This time his touch kept going down.

Wufei gasped sharply as Duo’s hands slid between his legs. Duo laughed softly when he began to thrash under his hands. He made his touches slow and light, teasing Wufei. He even licked the insides of his thighs.

Wufei’s face was hot from his blush, but it could barely match the heat created by Duo’s caresses. His head was pounding, he had never felt anything this good.

Duo pulled himself up so he could look Wufei in the face. He held Wufei’s thighs open, slowly massaging the sensitive skin on the insides. It took a little while before Wufei realized something was going on and opened his eyes to find Duo’s face practically touching from his own.

“It’s only right to ask you,” Duo tilted his head as he spoke, so that his lips brushed Wufei’s when they moved, “will you be mine?” Wufei opened his mouth to answer but was silenced with one of Duo’s hot, demanding kisses. Once he was too busy trying to regain his breath to answer, Duo elaborated. “I don’t mean just tonight, I mean forever.”

Wufei swallowed, he couldn’t help feeling something was wrong. “You’ve done this before.”

Duo smiled. “I don’t deny it. Though, I’ve never done this with someone quite like you before.” he ran his tongue down Wufei’s bronze-skinned cheek “Is that your problem? You think I’ll ruin your life by making you just like me, and then leave you for the next person who comes along?”

Duo’s hands came down hard on his member, grasping it so tightly that Wufei cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “But maybe it’s you who’ll take my power and then abandon me.”

Duo let go of him suddenly, lifting himself up so their bodies were no longer touching. Wufei felt his body ache at the loss. “If you don’t want to go any farther, just say so.”

Wufei shook his head, “I want you tonight. Just you, nothing else.”

“And what about tomorrow?”

“Forever is too damn long to plan out all at once.”

Wufei closed his eyes again. He didn’t want to see Duo leave him. If he did, he might end up promising something he couldn’t give. Instead he felt something hot and wet cover his member.

Wufei’s eyes flew open, becoming impossibly wide as he saw Duo, covering him with his mouth, sucking him hard. Wufei groaned out his pleasure as his hands gripped the hair that was spread out over his thighs. Tickling him and heightening the pleasure Duo was giving to him.

All too soon Duo withdrew, leaving him cold and aching with the loss. Duo made it quick, kneeling over him and guiding Wufei’s hands to settle around his waist. As if in slow motion Duo lowered himself onto Wufei’s erection. Wufei watched, spellbound as Duo impaled himself, throwing his head back, crying out Wufei’s name again and again.

Wufei’s attention remained riveted on the boy kneeling over him. He slid his hands over Duo’s thighs, then up to grip his hips, steadying him. His breath caught in his lungs as Duo moved. As he looked down into Wufei’s eyes he slowly lifted his hips, then slammed down again, moving Wufei inside him.

As the pace piked up, Wufei found himself writhing under Duo, pushing himself up to meet each thrust. The look in Duo’s eyes sent fire dancing over his nerves. He wanted more.

Wufei lifted his hand to grip Duo’s shoulder. He relaxed almost immediately. Not resisting as Wufei flipped the two of them over, throwing Duo onto his back, still not breaking eye contact. Almost before their bodies had adjusted themselves to this new position, Wufei began again. Each thrust now had their bare skin rubbing together.

Preoccupied with the feeling of the captive body pressed against his own, Wufei didn’t resist as Duo caught the back of his head, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. Neither of them closed their eyes as Duo forced his tongue into Wufei’s mouth, ravishing Wufei’s mouth the same way Wufei was ravishing his body.

Passion built. Wufei slid one hand between their bodies, stroking Duo’s neglected erection. Duo tightened his grip on Wufei’s hair and back. Digging nails into his scalp and shoulders.

It didn’t take long, a few final thrusts, two muffled cries, and both stilled. Duo reluctantly released Wufei from the kiss to let him breathe. After a few moments of simply laying on top of Duo, catching his breath, Wufei pulled himself out and rolled off, settling himself on the opposite side of the bed.

Duo sat up, keeping his back to Wufei and began to braid his hair, as if ending the matter once and for all. Wufei watched him almost sadly. Now what? What did one do after . . . that? Duo left the bed in the same silent way he always moved, blowing out the candles and bending to gather his clothes. Wufei summoned up his courage. He had to try.

“Duo?”

Duo paused for a second. “If I don’t eat something before sunrise . . .” Duo didn’t finish, instead he straightened up, gesturing to the room around him with wave of his arm, still not looking at Wufei. “You can stay here tonight.”

Wufei swallowed, it was a long shot, but. . . “Bite me.”

Duo half turned in surprise, meeting Wufei’s eyes at last. Wufei held out his arms in offering . . . And no more words were needed.


End file.
